Control
by JHNNangel13
Summary: The sixth installment directly following Spider in Lawrence. Crossover with Charmed. Dean, Sam, and Kat meet the Charmed sisters and Dean and Kat learn more about being each other... Sam finds a new love...
1. Chapter 1

_As always don't own the guys. A girl can wish can't she. I also don't own Charmed or any of those characters. Drew Fuller would be nice though!_

* * *

They had stayed an extra week at home. They felt like they needed some good rest and wanted to make sure everything was okay. It was very reassuring for Riley and Hunter to see that their parents were okay. The one day they had all sat down and discussed everything.

The whole week, Sam had stayed close to Riley. He felt and even stronger connection to her now that he knew that she also had visions. He didn't want to push her into talking about them so instead he had tried to get more out of Kat. It was a pretty useless attempt. Kat just kept telling him that she would explain it later. Sam had stopped pushing after awhile noticing that there was enough tension between Dean and Kat already.

There was a lot of tension in the house whenever Dean and Kat were near each other. It was quite ironic that they both loved each other, had almost died and were still at each other's throats. When ever they would start to talk, an argument would occur.

* * *

Dean was still trying to get over everything that had happened. He never wanted to feel that helpless again and was determined to make sure that nothing happened to either Kat or Sam. He also couldn't believe how Kat was acting towards him. First off, if the roles would have been reversed, he knew that she would have done the same thing. And didn't she realize what a big step that was for him.

They still slept together and shared their little intimate moments but most of those came about after heated verbal matches against each other. They always ended up saying something that they regretted. Dean would then usually take the lead and pull Kat into a kiss. It was the only way that they seemed to still be able to exist in the same room.

Dean could tell that even Sam was getting sick of it. At first Sam had tried to intervene and get them back on good terms but after a while he gave up. Sam tried to stay as far away from both of them. Dean knew that Sam was only waiting to cut into him as well. Dean was always ganged up on! The only way that he got out of the house was taking Hunter outside and teaching him so hunting skills as well as some sports.

* * *

Sam was getting fed up with Dean and Kat. He tried to help but later found out how useless it was to even try. He spent time reading and watching over Riley. He knew that they were leaving soon and wanted to be able to spend time with her and make sure that she was okay. She seemed very happy to have him there.

Part of Sam thought that maybe she knew that he and her shared the same gift. He felt so sorry that she would have to go through what he had went through. It was bad enough seeing your brother die at 22 let alone seeing your mom and dad die at 4.

Sam was anxious to go to San Francisco mainly cause that seemed to be where the answers for Riley were. Sam hoped that by learning about Riley's gift that he would also learn more about his and maybe be able to control it.

* * *

Kat was still angry with Dean and seemed to push everyone else away at this moment. She was overwhelmed by what had happened and what was still happening. She hated fighting with him, but they still hadn't resolved anything. It was like he didn't understand what she was going through! And then on top of everything her powers were out of her control.

She hadn't even used any of her powers since when she was last in San Francisco. And that was only because Paige and her sisters needed her to. She didn't mind her "gifts" but didn't find any use in them and therefore never completely mastered them. She had hoped that they would just go away. For a while it seemed like they had but after Paige healed her, they were back.

Most of the nights after a fight with Dean when they would be in bed, working out their issues by sidetracking, she would freeze him. She didn't even want to it would just happen. And also sometimes, things would just move. Half the time she didn't even have to be angry for them to trigger. So there they would be in bed and time would stop literally. She couldn't wait to figure this out.

* * *

The week went by quickly when it was time for them to say goodbye. They gave each of the kids big hugs and promised to be back soon.

Dean was driving as always with Sam in the back and Kat in shotgun. The car was quiet until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

Sam- "So why are we going to San Francisco again?"

Kat- "I have to see some old friends for some help."

Dean- "This wouldn't have anything to do with your ex Chris would it?"

Kat- "I don't know why it would matter to you anyway!"

Sam- "Okay, so what about Riley?"

Dean- "What do you mean? What's wrong with Riley?"

Sam- "Oh so you don't know."

Dean- "Obviously not…so what?"

Sam- "She saw you and Kat die. I think she gets visions but…"

Kat- "It's from my side. Anyway these girls are like family to me. And they'll know how to help me with something and Riley."

Dean- "Why are you always so cryptic and secretive?"

Kat- "Shut up."

The rest of the ride was quiet. After many hours of driving they finally arrived at the Halliwell's manor and parked outside. Dean and Sam got out and Kat followed slowly behind, preparing herself for the secret that she knew was about to come out. She wasn't sure how this would end but she had to figure out what was going on with her powers, if Riley was getting premonitions, and thank Paige. After today she wasn't sure if she would ever see Dean or Sam again, depending on how they reacted.


	2. Chapter 2

When they had reached the door they could hear raised voices inside.

Dean- "Certainly sounds like they'd be friends of yours."

Dean looked back at Kat with a grin and then noticed that she didn't even hear him. She was just staring at the door.

Dean- "Uh Kat…you there?"

He gently grabbed her shoulders which caused her to abruptly look up at him.

Kat- "Huh?"

Sam- "You okay?"

Kat- "Yeah, why?"

Dean- "You kinda zoned out…again."

Kat- "Sorry. Did anyone ring the doorbell yet?"

Dean- "We thought that you would like to do the honors."

Kat glanced at the brothers, let out a breathe she was holding and rang the doorbell. It was only a matter of seconds before a woman of medium height with brown hair answered the door.

Kat- "Hey, Paige." she said nervously.

Paige- "Kat?" she embraced her close friend in a huge hug.

Kat returned the hug and Sam and Dean were just kind of staring at the two girls. Dean then decided to clear his throat to get their attention.

Paige- "And who are these two?"

Kat- "Paige, this is Sam and Dean."

Paige- "Oh so these are the two that you talked about all the time."

Sam stuck out his hand in a very polite way.

Sam- "Nice to meet you. Sorry to say that I haven't really heard much about you."

Paige- "Oh, I see. Although I can't say that I'm not surprised."

Dean- "I'm sure if she would have mentioned you we would have been having some fun with each other already." he used his usually charming Dean smile.

Kat shot him a look. Sam noticed and couldn't help but thinking if looks could kill his brother would have been dead at that very instant.

Paige- "Arrogant, isn't he? You and Phoebe always go for those kinds. Sorry but I think you already have a pervious partner in that and from what I heard you're good at what you two do. And by the way the ring doesn't lie."

Dean's smile quickly faded after her comment and he looked down to see her engagement ring. He looked back at Kat with an uneasy, guilty smile and she just rolled her eyes. She then looked back at Paige who nodded showing Kat that Paige had known what was going on in Kat's head before.

Kat- "So are we going to stand out here all day?"

Paige- "OH yeah sorry. Not use to you being a guest. Come on in, Piper should be around somewhere. She just put Chris down for a nap."

They entered the manor and sat in the living room. To Sam's surprise, Dean and Kat actually sat next to each other. It didn't take long before Dean had to be his usual self.

Dean- "So, Chris. He still takes naps?"

Paige- "Yeah but he doesn't sleep to much anymore during."

Just then Piper walked into the room, holding baby Chris.

Piper- "Kat! Wow, it's been too long. I've heard a lot about your little adventures. Aww, look Chris is already excited to see you."

Dean couldn't help but start to laugh.

Dean- "So wow, Kat you're going for the young ones."

Piper- "So this most be Dean. I still think that you and Chris…"

Kat- "Piper, please. By the time he's 18, I'll be around 40! Plus well…"

Dean- "She finds me so irresistibly charming." added his grin

Kat- "Piper, I'm gonna need to talk to you about something then."

Piper- "Okay, how bout after dinner tonight. By the way it's nice to meet you two."

Before anyone else could say anything Phoebe came bursting through the door.

Phoebe- "Dem… oh we have guests."

She spotted Dean and Sam and put on her usual flirty smile.

Phoebe- "Kat! It's about time you show up! And who are your cute friends? You do know that my vision and…um so who are they?"

Just as Kat was about to speak, a demon appeared in the room. Dean jumped up about to run after the thing and Kat was about to go after him when she held out her hands hoping that maybe she could control it. She actually thought that it had worked until she saw that Dean had froze and an energy ball was heading straight towards him. As the ball hit the frozen Dean, Piper blew up the demon.

Sam was shocked he couldn't believe what was happening. All he saw was Dean freeze in mid step and then an energy ball hit his brother sending his body crashing to the ground.

Piper- "Kat what was that?"

Phoebe- "Paige, can you."

Paige- "I can try."


	3. Chapter 3

Paige had her hands over Dean and they were glowing but it was going very slowly. Sam was giving very skeptical looks at everything.

Kat- "What's taking so long? It is working right?"

Paige- "Yeah, but the last time took a lot out of me and that was a pretty charged up energy ball."

Sam- "What the hell are you doing to Dean? We need to get him to a hospital!"

Kat- "Sam relax. He'll be fine, plus this won't be the first time that she's healed him."

Sam- "Healed him!"

Kat- "Look we can explain later."

Sam- "And what was up with Dean just standing there?"

Kat- "I accidentally froze him, look, we'll discuss this later!"

Phoebe- "It looks like it's getting a little better."

Sam- "Who are you people?"

Kat- "Piper, do you think Leo could maybe aid in this and make it go faster?"

Piper- "LEO! LEO!"

Sam- "Who's Leo?"

As if answering Sam's question, there was a glow of blue lights and then a man standing where the lights just were. He looked at Piper and was about to say something when Piper cut him off.

Piper- "Heal now, talk later!"

Leo- "Kat?" he just noticed her standing there.

Piper- "No, guy on floor. The one that's not moving!"

Phoebe- "The very attractive guy oh and this is his brother, Sam."

Leo bent over on the other side of Dean and put his hands over his head and his hands began to glow. A few seconds later Dean's eyes began to open. He looked around and then back to Leo and Paige.

Dean- "Hey, I'm not that kind of man sorry."

Kat- "You should thank them for saving your life!"

Dean- "What? Wait how did I…it was like I couldn't move…and wasn't there."

Sam- "Couldn't have been put any better."

Phoebe- "I guess we'll start. Obviously we're witches…"

Piper- "PHOEBE!"

Phoebe- "Oh it's not like they don't deal with this stuff too. Any way, Paige and Leo are white lighters.

They heal people. And from what I heard Paige healed you and Kat very recently. But she's also half witch and Piper can freeze things and blow them up, and I can levitate, get premonitions and have some empathic abilities."

Sam- "Wow…um."

Dean- "So what just happened?"

Paige- "Another Demon attacked it's really not that surprising around here."

Sam- "Yeah, but why did Dean just stand there?"

Piper- "Hey, it wasn't me, I didn't freeze him!"

Kat- "Well…um…I kinda…but didn't mean to…it was just a regular reaction, and I um…froze you."

Dean- "WHAT?"

Phoebe- "Oh, so they're out of control again?"

Kat- "I haven't even used them and recently it's been freeze and then things move. I don't even thing about it, it just happens."

Sam- "Wait, so you 're a witch?"

Dean- "Come one, Sammy. That's impossible, I mean we've known her all of our lives and if she was, we would have known."

Piper- "This is going to be interesting."

Kat- "Actually, yes I'm a witch. But I haven't used any of it in years and I really never used it enough to fully control them."

Dean- "And you just forgot to mention this?"

Kat- "I didn't think that It mattered!"

Dean- "Of course not."

Dean turned and walked out towards the car. Sam ran after him and yelled towards him at the car.

Sam- "DEAN!"

Dean- "Don't worry, Sammy I'll be back. Just need some time to process this without getting too steamed."

Sam just nodded as Dean sped off and went back inside.

Everyone was sitting on the couch in silence.

Sam- "So witches huh?"

Kat- "Yeah. It's part of the Warren and Halliwell line."

Sam- "Like Samantha and Sabrina?" he said jokingly.

Phoebe- "I wouldn't mention them here. It's a long story. But ours are more for protecting innocence then for our own use."

Phoebe was very intrigued by the young Winchester. She could feel his emotions and was even more interested in him. She couldn't help but think that this might have been who her premonition had been about. The moment of silence was met by the cries of Chris and then the arrival of Wyatt. Kat took this opportunity to be able to talk to the sisters and get some help with what was going on in her life.

Kat- "Hey, can I talk to you guys?"

Piper- "Yeah. Um…Leo why don't you and Sam go take Wyatt and Chris upstairs and play with them while we talk."

Sam- "Okay, but Kat we still have some stuff to talk about too."

Kat- "Yeah, I know."

With that Leo took a hold of Chris and began to walk upstairs followed by Sam and Wyatt.

* * *

Dean didn't know where he was going but it felt good to be in his car. It was his one security, the one thing in his life that had always been straight out honest with him. He wasn't exactly mad yet, more shocked. He thought that they were only going there to catch up with friends, but then to learn that they were witches and Kat too. That was one of the last things that he ever expected to have happen.

He saw a good spot to pull over and just sat in the car. He wasn't sure what was going to happen at this point. From what he had known, there weren't really any good witches. But at the same time they saved him. How could he not have known about her? And how long had she known? Then he thought about Riley and Hunter. It was possible that they could have a "gift" of some sort passed down by Kat. He couldn't think of them having to go through that. Maybe Riley was really getting visions then.

Then the shock finally wore off. He had been lied to. And Kat had always given him a hard time about secrets. She was keeping so much more from him. He decided that the only way to fully deal with this was to get the full story and then most likely have it out with Kat. He turned the car back on and headed towards the manor.

* * *

Sam was up in Wyatt's room with Leo, Chris, and Wyatt. They seemed like an ordinary family until he saw Wyatt orb a toy over to him. Leo saw Sam's shocked look and decided to explain.

Leo- "We're trying to get him out of that habit."

Sam- "So he's a witch too? Or are they called Warlocks?"

Leo- "Definitely not warlocks. Those are usually evil beings. And Wyatt and Chris are both half white lighter which is where the orbing comes from. What other powers they might have, we don't know yet."

Sam- "Whitelighter?"

Leo- "Yeah, we're kinda like guardian angels. We watch out for witches and teach them, and heal them."

Sam- "So are you Kat's?"

Leo- "I was, but then the Elders decided that Paige would probably be better for her."

Sam- "Elders?"

Leo- "They're like the big good boos kinda guys and girls too."

Sam- "Wow, after what I see everyday, you think I would have known more about this stuff."

Leo- "You're handling this a lot better than your brother."

Sam- "Dean has a kinda hot temper. He and Kat have been at odds before this. But they always seem to work things out one way or another. I don't know if they'll make it through this though."

Leo- "Kat doesn't even use her powers anymore. It's not here fault they're acting up. It's happened before."

Sam- "Before?"

Leo- "Around when she was pregnant and then afterwards. Once she left us, after helping, she gave up on using them. She said that those that she loved wouldn't be okay with it. She says that she saw what you guys did to witches."

Sam- "That would be more my dad there. So you and Piper have had a good life?"

Leo- "Oh we've had our ups and downs."

Leo and Sam continued to get to know each other while watching and playing with Wyatt and Chris.

* * *

Downstairs, Kat and the sisters were sitting on the couches trying to figure out what was going on.

Kat- "Anything special about that demon?"

Paige- "Not that I know of. But what did you need to talk to us about other than the fact that you seem to like to get yourself killed a lot!"

Kat- "Thanks again and again. But lately my powers have been acting up again."

Piper- "That would explain the freeze. Maybe it's because you haven't used them."

Kat- "I don't know but things just move themselves with out me even concentrating on them and, well it's kinda embarrassing…"

Paige- "What's embarrassing?"

Kat- "Well…um…lately when Dean and I have been arguing and then been in bed…you know…well I've been freezing him during…yeah." she began to blush.

Phoebe- "That sounds pretty familiar if you ask me, Piper?"

Piper- "Oh shut up, Phoebe!"

Phoebe- "Just pointing out the obvious. So you never told them?"

Kat- "No, but it seems like I should have. Wait, Piper you had this problem with Leo?"

Piper- "How bout I explain later."

Phoebe was still smirking at Piper and they couldn't help but all laugh. Just then Dean came back through the door.

Dean- "Okay, I'm ready to have it out."

Kat- "Great"

Piper- "Why don't you guys go up to the room that we kept for you and we'll leave you two alone. And we might as well check out the book for that Demon too."

Kat- "Thanks. Let's get Sam in on this too."

Dean nodded as he followed Kat up to get Sam and then they followed her into the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam sat on the bed as Kat stood in front of them uneasy. Dean was staring very intently at her and Sam was trying his best to look sympathetic. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy night at all.

Dean- "So are you going to explain or just keep it a secret?"

Kat- "Look, I'm a witch obviously and I've been having some problems controlling my powers."

Sam- "But why didn't you tell us and how long have you known?"

Kat- "It didn't take long until I started having really vivid dreams where a guy was showing me my family past. It was Leo and at the time I just blew it off. Eventually the dreams became more real and one of the nights I woke up and he was there."

She paused to see if either one of them were going to talk but they both just ending up staring at her still.

Kat- "Then things started to move just by me looking at them and eventually time began to freeze. I tried not to but sometimes it just happened. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what would happen. I mean we had been hunting and I've seen what we did to things with powers."

Dean- "AND what did you think we would do?"

Kat- "I don't know, I was scared. I mean you guys would kill things and I was afraid that you guys would kill me or leave me or something."

Sam- "You could have at least came to us. Did dad know?"

Kat- "I'm not entirely sure. He might have but I was never fully positive."

Dean- "So you just kept it from us?"

Kat- "Tell me since you're so sure that I should have told, what would you have done if you've known?"

Dean just stared back at her. He really truly had no clue. Before any of them could continue Piper yelled up signaling that dinner was ready.

* * *

The table was full for the first time in a long time. They all sat down quietly. Phoebe was across from Sam which was part of her own doing. She was very interested in seeing if maybe there was a reason that they were there now.

Piper- "Sorry that it's so late. We just kinda got caught up in the book."

Sam- "Book?"

Phoebe- "It's the Book of Shadows. It has most of the demons in it and spells and what not."

Paige- "We did find out about that demon though."

Kat and Dean just sat in silence. They weren't really eating and every once in a while they glanced at each other. Both really didn't know what to say. Dean was still so angry about the big secret and Kat really didn't know what more she could do. She also didn't understand why Dean had such a problem with this, if it wasn't for Paige, Dean's plans would have actually worked with killing himself. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for that either.

Piper- "Well I guess since they obviously don't care we might as well explain. Kat!"

Kat- "What? Oh sorry, yeah demon."

Paige- "Well the one that Piper blew up, was more of a working for a higher level demon. It seems as though it's that demon's goal to whipe out the remaining line of Warren witches."

Sam- "Wait Warren? Kat?"

Kat- "What if they go after Riley?"

Phoebe- "They're only interested in mature ones and as for that aspect, you're it."

Sam- "Wait could that have been the same thing that killed your parents?"

Dean- "No it was the same thing that got mom." he finally spoke in a very flat tone.

Piper- "They're going to try to kill you. So we have to find a vanquish but we'll need you to fully defeat it. The only hard part is finding it."

Kat- "Bait? I mean just use me, I'm what it wants."

Dean- "No, you're not going to risk yourself getting killed over this!"

Kat- "Oh but you're allowed to try to kill yourself by summoning the reaper?"

Dean- "That was only to save you! Why won't you understand that!"

Kat- "You just always have to be the big hero don't you Dean?"

Dean- "Only to save you! What good would it have been if you died? Do you think that I didn't want to just save you!"

Piper froze them only Kat didn't freeze.

Piper- "What is up with you two?

Kat- "We've just been…upset lately."

Piper- "Well from the look on Chris's face I'd be careful."

Kat- "What do you mean? He hasn't even come into his powers yet."

Piper- "I wouldn't be too sure, you never know."

Kat- "Okay Dean and I will go upstairs, and we can talk more in the morning."

Piper nodded and unfroze the scene. Dean saw Kat over by the steps and Paige and Phoebe just laughed at the expression on his face when she was no longer next to him.

Dean- "You froze me! Haven't I had enough of that!"

Kat- "Dean let's go upstairs."

* * *

When they were in the room they shut the door and immediately started yelling at each other.

Dean- "Do you think that you can just do whatever you want?"

Kat- "And since when are you in control of me?"

Dean- "At least what I did, I did to try to save you!"

Kat- "Look if this demon wants me dead, I will be dead. We have to stop it somehow."

Dean- "Oh and of course I get yelled at for secrets!"

Kat- "You would have left me sooner. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

Dean- "Yeah, yeah afraid of us leaving you, we know."

Kat- "No you guys, you. I was afraid that since we were starting to get close that you would change the way you felt about me."

Dean- "You really don't know me at all do? You know I love you and you're the first girl that I ever said that to and I still stick to it. But apparently we see that differently."

Kat- "I do love you and believe me, you're it for me. I just didn't want to scare you. But it seems like you don't know me either!"

Dean- "Oh but if you really "loved" me, you wouldn't have been with Chris or whatever, which I still don't fully understand!"

Kat- "Low blow. You've had your one night stands!"

Dean- "That was different. You know I'm sick of this I'm going to bed!"

Dean changed and got on the side of the bed closest to the door and faced that way. Kat changed and went next to him but put her back to him as well. They went to bed for one of the first times completely mad at each other. For once in their lives they weren't even sure of the one person that they both had always been sure of.

Little did they know that a change of events would show them just how much they meant to each other and that they would become closer with the other than ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the sun began to pour into the room, Kat opened her eyes. She sighed when she looked around the room and knew that all of it had really happened. She could also tell that she and Dean still had their backs to each other both showing that things were far from solved. When she got out of the bed she found it odd that she was closest to the door but just pushed if off as restless sleeping.

She could smell the coffee downstairs and had guessed that Phoebe was already up. Phoebe looked over at her, smiled, and slid a cup of coffee in front of her.

Phoebe- "I didn't expect you to be the first one up."

Kat- "Oh come one, you know me I'm always up early."

Phoebe- "Okay so I guess I'll take your word for it. Did you sleep well?"

Kat- "Still the same comfortable bed."

Phoebe- "So do you have a similar one at home or something?"

Kat- "Um, I don't know."

Phoebe- "Okay then, so you guys had it out last night."

Kat- "Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't keep you guys up or anything did we?"

Phoebe- "Not at all. It all seemed to keep Chris up but he didn't even cry. Piper's up with him right now. You're one of the few people that I know that won't back down from her."

Kat- "I've never really had a reason to."

Phoebe- "So, your brother, is he single by chance."

Kat- "I haven't seen my brother in years. It's not like he's even really family and why?"

Phoebe- "What do you have another brother or something? I mean considering that your brothers right up stairs and seemed pretty concerned with how you two were last night."

Kat- "Are you talking about Sam? Cause you know that we aren't really related."

Phoebe- "Sure, whatever. Is this like a brother thing? I mean yes usually I would go for the bad rebel kind like yourself, but obviously you have your hands full with Kat. Plus Sam seems more ready for commitment and with my vision…"

She stopped talking when she noticed the very confused look on the face in front of her.

Phoebe- "Dean are you okay? I didn't mean to get so into this, I just thought that you would be more openminded."

Kat- "Why did you just call me Dean, are you okay?"

Phoebe- "What do you mean? Unless you changed your name, last time I checked you were Dean."

Phoebe watched as "Dean" got up from the table and walked over to the mirror.

Kat was over at the mirror looking at the reflection. She was shocked! She was taking her hands and rubbing them over her face. Except it wasn't her face, it was Dean's.

Kat- "Phoebe, something is really wrong."

Phoebe- "What?"

Kat- "I'm not Dean. I'm Kat."

Phoebe- "That would explain the confusion, but how?"

Kat- "I don't know. This really isn't good!"

Phoebe- "You didn't say a spell or read anything lately did you?"

Kat- "No."

Phoebe- "Maybe Piper will know."

Kat- "OMG, Piper!"

Kat staring running up the stairs with Phoebe behind her.

Phoebe- "Dean.. I mean Kat, what's wrong?"

Kat- "Piper was going to talk more to me about the freezing thing."

Phoebe- "You mean about when you and Dean are in bed and you decide to freeze him for more enjoyment?" she had a slight smirk and giggled a little.

Kat- "Phoebe!"

* * *

Dean awoke in the room to the sound of a baby crying. He looked next to him and noticed that Kat wasn't there. He also didn't remember putting on one of his flannel shirts but he thought that maybe he just did it with out really thinking. He was just about to get up when Piper walked by the room after about 5 minutes which within that time baby Chris had stopped crying. Piper stopped and walked in the room.

Piper- "Okay, now seems like the best time to have that talk."

Dean- "What talk?"

Piper- "Oh, come on, you don't have to embarrassed. Just let me explain and it won't seem so bad."

Dean- "Okay…" he was confused but decided that he didn't want to be frozen again or turned into something.

Piper- "Well when Leo and I first started, I had the same problem as you're having right now with Dean. We would be going and then…I guess just nervous reaction or something and he would freeze. And it's not like it happened once it kept happening. So maybe it's just linked to your emotions and when you're with Dean as of late anyway and in the middle of "resolving" your problems. You just happen to freeze him in the middle of. Although sometimes it makes it better…"

Before Piper could finish Phoebe and Kat came running up the stairs. That gave Dean enough time to process what Piper had just said.

Dean- "Wait you mean that Kat has been freezing me during…well what were good at." he had the usually smirk and then he saw the person with Phoebe and it was him.

Phoebe- "Piper…how much did you tell Dean?"

Piper- "I didn't tell Dean anything. I was just talking to Kat about some stuff with her powers."

Phoebe- "No you were talking to Dean. Somehow they switched bodies. Wait didn't Wyatt do that to you and Leo kinda before?"

Piper- "Yeah kinda, but it couldn't have been Wyatt. He was in our room last night. Unless it was…"

Kat- "Wait you mean CHRIS! So because of his stupid inferiority complex of Wyatt having powers in the womb so he decided to switch are bodies? Oh if he were older…"

Dean- "So that means he can change us back right? Can't you just make him do his little spell and poof?"

Kat- "Poof?"

Dean- "Sorry, do you wiggle your nose?"

Kat- "Shut up ass!"

Dean- "Bitch or wait that would be me now right?"

Piper- "And no we can't make him, he will switch you guys back when he feels like it."

Phoebe- "We'll leave you two alone to work out your problems and let me know about Sam." she winked at Kat.

Phoebe and Piper left the room leaving Kat and Dean staring at themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam awoke and didn't hear anything near his room so he thought that he should go and wake Kat and Dean up. He knew that if they were up he would have heard them most likely fighting. So as he walked to their room, he saw Kat and Dean just staring at each other.

Sam- "So you guys have now gone to the silent treatment and staring contests?"

Dean (in Kat's body)- "Good morning Sam. How do I look?"

Kat (in Dean's body) rolled her eyes at him.

Sam- "You…um…look…fine."

Dean- "That's it. Come on you know you think I'm hot!"

Sam just stared at who he thought was Kat in astonishment. He really didn't know what he was suppose to say. Kat was like a sister to him and was with Dean. It was very awkward for him. Kat was starting to feel bad for Sam and decided to put an end to the teasing.

Kat- "It might by odd trying to get your brother to tell you you're hot."

Dean- "You never let me have any fun do you."

Kat- "Sorry Dean just didn't' think that you should be hitting on your younger brother."

Sam was really confused now. He really didn't understand why Kat was calling Dean her and Dean was calling Kat him.

Sam- "Wait, okay it's early but you guys are seriously trying to confuse me. Dean what's going on?"

Kat- "I'm not Dean, that is. Chris switched us."

Sam- "Oh…"

Dean- "Thought that I'd have a little fun first. Just to see what you really thought of Kat."

Sam- "Whatever. So how do you guys get back?"

Kat- "It all depends on Chris. He's the only one that can really reverse it. So until he decides that the entertainment has gone on long enough, we're stuck like this."

Dean- "Well I for one am going to take a shower and then find some tight, low cut stuff and go out for the day." smirking.

Kat- "Wait right there! First off I really see no need for a shower and second I will be picking out the clothes!"

Dean- "Well you won't be able to stop me from getting in there so I'll see you when I'm done."

Dean grabbed some clothes and what not and headed towards the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Sam- "So you're going to leave him alone in there?"

Kat- "Really don't know how I'm going to stop him."

Sam- "How does it feel to be angry with yourself now?"

Kat- "I think I'm over what happened before. I really don't' have a reason to be that mad anymore, and I can't even be mad at him for being mad at me, because if it wasn't for not telling him before, none of this would have happened."

Sam- "Although that might be true, it should make it very interesting with you two like this."

Kat punched Sam in the arm lightly and then realized that it wasn't quite as light as she had wanted. They then headed downstairs to get some real breakfast.

* * *

Piper had actually made some French toast and was trying to handle making it and feeding the boys. Phoebe was reading the newspaper and put it down when she saw Sam come and sit across from her.

Phoebe- "Hey Sam."

Sam- "Hey."

Kat- "Piper you know I can help feed them."

Piper- "Oh, don't worry about De…I mean Kat."

Kat- "Okay whatever then."

Phoebe- "So Sam…how'd you sleep?"

Sam- "Pretty good."

Phoebe was about to answer when Kat brushed against her and she froze (not with power), and closed her eyes tightly. After a few minutes she gasped and opened her eyes again to stare at Kat.

Sam- "Are you okay? Can I do anything for you?"

Piper- "Phoebe, what did you see?"

Phoebe- "I saw Kat getting shot. Except it doesn't make sense. Demon's don't usually use bullets."

Kat- "And how do we know if it was me or Dean."

Piper- "But what if the demon thought that it would be easier with an assassin? Kinda like Hellfire with us before."

Sam- "But why didn't I get a vision then?"

Piper- "You get visions too?"

Sam- "Yeah just not as unpainful as hers."

Phoebe- "It just takes a while to learn how to handle it that's all."

Paige had been busy with charges all morning and finally orbed in.

Paige- "Hey where's Kat? Did we figure anything out yet?"

Kat- "Hey Paige."

Paige- "When did you become so friendly Dean?"

Phoebe- "Oh that's not Dean it's Kat. Dean's up in the shower right now. And I just got a premonition."

Dean- "I am not in the shower I'm right here."

Everyone turned to look at Dean. He was wearing a tight low cut tank top (very revealing), and a pair of low rise tight jeans.

Kat- "There is no way you are going to wear that!"

Dean- "I personal think I look hot in this. Hell, I'd be with a girl that looks like this. Why not take fool advantage?"

Kat- "You already are with someone who looks like that and what would have been wrong with a t-shirt or something?"

Dean- "I was trying to imbody you, which I kinda actually am."

Kat- "Okay whatever. Just please don't be too flaunty!"

Dean- "Oh don't worry, I'll do your rep proud."

Paige- "Sorry to interrupt but we have a premonition to deal with and how did this happen?"

Piper- "That would be Chris. He didn't seem to like them fighting."

Paige- "Oh I see and premonition, fill in please."

Phoebe- "I saw Kat getting shot."


	7. Chapter 7

Paige- "Which one?"

Phoebe- "I don't know. That's all that I saw."

Piper- "So I guess we'll just have to figure it out like always."

Dean- "That's it? I mean getting shot certainly doesn't sound good no matter which one of us it is."

Sam- "It's not like there's much else we can do Dean. You and Kat both just have to be careful now."

Dean- "Well we can't just wait for it, I mean eventually this is going to be her life."

Kat- "There's not much else we can do."

Sam- "Hey Dean why don't we go talk?"

Dean- "Why? Now what is there to talk about?"

Sam- "Just come on."

Dean reluctantly followed Sam upstairs. Leaving the sisters and Kat still downstairs.

* * *

Sam had actually taken Dean to the room that he and Kat were staying. He really needed to get something out to his brother and then he had an idea of how to help him get over this.

Dean- "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he put his hands on his hips.

Sam- "It makes it a lot harder with you looking like…that."

Dean- "Oh why do these jeans make my ass look big? Or is just the sexiness part that bothers you? I could probably belly-dance if you wanted me to."

Sam- "You always make it so much harder to talk seriously with you. I really need you to get over whatever has been bothering you."

Dean- "Other than the fact that my girlfriend, who I currently am, kept yet another big secret from me, not much."

Sam- "You're just hiding behind that. Now what's really bothering you, and this is before we found out about Kat."

Dean- "It's nothing Sam. Now drop it."

Sam- "No, I won't drop it Dean! You haven't been the same since we've been back home. Something really got into your brain and you haven't let it go, now tell me!"

Dean- "It's just second thoughts."

Sam- "Second thoughts about what?"

Dean- "Nevermind, it's nothing."

Sam- "No, I won't let you leave this room until you tell me!"

Dean- "And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Sam- "I have even more on you now or don't you remember what you look like now?"

Dean- "We both know that Kat could still kick your ass so being in her body doesn't effect me!"

Sam- "Yeah except for the fact that you don't know how to use her body in the right way!"

Dean- "Oh, you wanna bet. I know just how to use this body in the right way!" he added a little cocky grin.

Sam- "And you called me the pervert! Now seriously just tell me!"

Dean- "I just thought maybe things would have been better if I would have never gotten with Kat in that way. I mean if she was like a younger sister to me too, that it would have been better. Are you happy now?"

Sam- "Actually yes. And I think I have a way of helping. But you might not like it."

Dean- "Wait, who said that I wanted any help here?"

Sam- "Don't make me lift you up!"

Dean- "You'd probably enjoy it a little too much. Fine, whatever, it just better not end up getting anyone killed."

Sam- "Don't worry. I just have to check something first."


	8. Chapter 8

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Kat were downstairs talking with the boys playing in the other room. Paige had the Book of Shadows wide open hoping to find more on the demon that they were after. Piper was stressing out about work and Phoebe was also trying to find anything else about the demon or her premonition. Kat had the lab top opening trying to search for any ways to try to help in the search as well.

Piper- "This is so stressful! There is way too much going on right now!"

Kat- "What now?"

Piper- "Just getting the club ready for tonight. And then of course the usual worrying about Demon's attacking."

Kat- "You know we can help."

Piper- "Maybe. Okay you know what I'm gonna take advantage of the extra hands. So tonight we'll go to the P3 and get everything set up and…"

Phoebe- "Enjoy ourselves a little bit."

Paige- "Sounds good to me. I could use a night off."

Kat- "So it's settled. And don't worry Dean and Sam will help."

Phoebe- "Speaking of Sam."

Paige- "What is your obsession with that boy? I mean as far as I know he's not a killer, badass, or a demon so I don't get it."

Piper- "I have to agree. I would have though that you would have went after his arrogant ass." She pointed towards Kat.

Phoebe- "Yeah well I've had enough of the cocky, full of themselves, think they're god's gift to women…"

Kat- "Hey! First off his "arrogant" ass happens to be very nice! Second I'm right here. Third he's not that bad. And fourth you barely even know him."

Paige- "Yep she's in love."

Kat- "Why? You think that I'm blinded by him or something? Cause believe me I am so far from that."

Phoebe- "No, because of how defensive you got."

Kat- "Yeah yeah."

Phoebe- "Besides he has enough to handle with you. There's just something about Sam that's different."

Paige- "Maybe it's cause he hasn't tried to kill us yet."

Phoebe- "It's just a feeling I get. He's hurting but he just has a good vibe about him. I can't really pick it out exactly but there is a lot of love in that boy."

Piper- "See this is why we stayed away when you first got your empathic powers. Just don't start crawling all over him like you have before."

Phoebe- "I resent that!"

Kat- "I'll see what I can do to help you out."

Phoebe- "Thank you for understanding."

Kat- "One condition, you keep your hands off of this ass." smirking and point to Deans backside.

Phoebe- "As long as you're in there, I think it's possible. Once he's back…never mind, I'm going for the more open types now. Thanks for the help."

Sam- "Help with what?"

Sam had come down the stairs in hopes that Phoebe would still be there to talk to.

Phoebe- "Nothing. What's up with your brother."

Sam- "Actually I have a favor to ask you."

Phoebe- "Okay. What is it?"

Sam- "It's actually to help Dean. Is there any way that you could maybe show him something?"

Phoebe- "What exactly are we talking about here?"

Sam- "Um… well kinda like a what would have been universe."

Phoebe- "It's pretty possible but I'd have to take him to magic school and what is the change?"

Sam- "That Kat was more of a sister to us, that he and her had never gotten together romantically."

Sam's eyes uneasily connected with Kat's. He really didn't want to have to say it in front of her but he knew that one way or another she would find out. He was actually surprised that she didn't look as hurt as he had thought she would. It seemed to him that she had known what was going through Dean's head.

Phoebe- "Um…are you sure that he wants to see that?"

Sam- "It doesn't matter if he wants to. He needs to in order to get out of this self guilt thing that he has going."

Phoebe- "Okay but it's just going to have be he and I. Don't worry my hands won't touch anything?"

Kat, Paige, and Piper just started to laugh and Sam was really confused.

Sam- "What?"

Phoebe- "Nothing."

Phoebe followed Sam up to the room and then Phoebe told him not to worry. She assured him that everything would be fine and he trusted her completely.

* * *

Dean was up in the room standing in front of a full length mirror. He was looking at himself and well pretty much checking himself out. He still didn't quite understand why Kat had never shown off more of her body, he was only in her body for a few hours now and he was going to take full advantage. He also didn't get what was with the long hair. If anything it seemed to get in the way all the time. There was something else that he had noticed, all of the scars that she had. There was a lot of pain in his shoulder and then he saw the huge scar that was left. The one that he had inflicted upon Kat. He had no idea that it still bothered her. He really had never noticed how many wounds that she had, the signs still visible but only revealed to him now. He was doing turns and evaluating himself with a very funny look on his face when Phoebe and Sam appeared in the doorway with very amused looks on their faces.

Sam- "Uh…Dean?"

Dean- "What?" turning to face his brother

Sam- "Are you checking yourself out or hitting on yourself?"

Dean- "Just looking at my new look and it's not really me it's Kat so it's completely normal. I've seen you giving me the eyes as well there little brother." with a playful grin on his face.

Sam- "Yeah, whatever. Anyway Phoebe's gonna do you a favor and just let her okay?"

Dean- "Woah, wait we just met her and you want me to let her do something to me? Not that I mind but it would probably be more enjoyable if I were more myself."

Sam- "Is that all you ever think about? Just trust her and I'll see you later."

Before Dean could say anything else Sam ran out of the room and Phoebe walked over and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand.

Dean- "Sorry sweetheart but I'm already taken and I'm a one woman man."

Phoebe- "It's the only way to get both of us to magic school so just deal with it!"

Phoebe said a spell and within seconds the room was empty.

* * *

As Sam was on his way downstairs Wyatt orbed directly in front of him almost causing Sam to trip over him.

Sam- "Hey, buddy. Where'd you come from?"

Wyatt smiled, ran behind Sam and then Leo appeared.

Leo- "There you are little man. Come on you know you want to be a good boy and go back to your room."

Wyatt just tightened his grip around Sam and Leo smiled.

Leo- "Okay will you go if Sam comes with?"

Wyatt nodded and Sam followed Leo with Wyatt directly behind him.

Leo- "Sorry about that he seems to like you a lot."

Sam- "Oh don't worry about it. I get along well with kids, a lot better than Dean."

Leo- "So I take it he's not open enough to handle them?"

Sam- "He's getting better. He got along with this one kid Lucas that we helped save and that kinda turned him around and then of course Hunter and Riley."

Leo- "Except Riley's quite fond of you. She knows that you have something like her."

Sam- "How did you know that?"

Leo- "I've been watching her powers develop. It won't be long before Paige will have to start guiding her."

Sam- "So Paige will be her white lighter?"

Leo- "Yeah, unless Kat use the binding potion but who knows."

Sam- "So what exactly can Kat do?"

Leo- "She can freeze and move things. And of course cast spells but she tries to ignore that. Which is probably why they're getting all crazy, but Piper thinks it has to do with the emotions."

Sam- "So their powers are linked to their emotions? Wow Dean sure is lucky that she can't blow things up."

Leo- "Yeah, very. Believe me I've seen Piper angry."

Sam- "Has she blown you up?"

Leo- "A few times." he said laughing.

Sam- "Okay so then I guess Dean really is lucky then."

Leo- "So what do you say we go down and see if we can help the girls?"

Sam- "Sounds good to me."

They left Wyatt and Chris in the room playing and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Paige, Piper, and Kat got tired of doing research and coming up with nothing. They already knew how to kill the demon but now had to work on how to bait it and everything. They figured it could wait a day. Plus they knew that as long as Kat and Dean were never alone they could maybe stop Phoebe's premonition from coming true.

Piper- "So you really love him don't you?"

Kat- "Oh god Piper."

Paige- "I think it's a valid question."

Kat- "Let's put it this way, we may fight and have stupid arguments, but I would do anything for him."

Paige- "Awwww how sweet, our little Kat is growing up." poking fun at Kat.

Kat- "Look who's talking ms. Soon to be Mrs. Henry!"

Piper- "So do you really think Phoebe will go for Sam?"

Kat- "She's practically throwing herself at him already. I just hope he's ready for it."

Paige- "I don't think anyone's ever ready for Phoebe."

Kat- "Sam has had a hard time since his girlfriend died. But I think Phoebe would be good for him."

Piper- "Hey as long as it's not a psycho kill or a demon I'll be happy."

Sam- "Don't worry I'm no where near a demon."

Sam and Leo entered the room.

Kat- "How much did you hear?"

Sam- "Since you look like Dean that means I don't have to tell you."

Kat- "Not fair but I'll let it go just this once."

Leo- "So what's the plan, other than playing matchmaker?"

Piper- "Same as using Kat as bait and then having her and us say the spell but she may need her power which means we'll have to show Dean how to use them."

Kat- "Which is going to be hard since I can't even control them right now!"

Sam- "And that might have to wait till tomorrow since Phoebe's doing me a favor."

Paige- "Which you'll have to repay her for. And you know how, probably a nice dinner."

Piper- "And tonight we're dealing with P3 and tomorrow killing some demon."

Leo- "Okay so how long till Dean and Phoebe get back?"

Sam- "It all depends on Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

The last thing Dean remembered he was in the bedroom at the manor and now he was in some sort of cave. He was quite confused as to why Magic School was a cave. He looked over at Phoebe thinking that she must have said something wrong, but she looked completely sure of herself.

Dean- "So you people learn in a cave. Seems nice, very hands on." with his usual sarcasm.

Phoebe- "This is part of magic school but not used for classes."

Dean- "So a cave is going to help me with my problem? What am I suppose to do meditate or something?"

Phoebe- "No, we just have to find the place and then we can get to the task at hand."

Phoebe started to walk down one of the tunnels and Dean followed not wanting to get left behind and most likely turned into something very unpleasant. Dean was too busy looking at the walls and didn't notice that Phoebe had stopped and he walked right into her.

Dean- "Uh…sorry."

Phoebe- "Yeah, yeah, here it is!"

Dean- "Wow, a fire. That's sure is something magical."

Phoebe- "It's not the fire you idiot, it's the place."

Dean- "Hey…"

Phoebe- "All we have to do is have you think about Kat and you and then we'll see it."

Dean- "So how does this work once we see it?"

Phoebe- "We'll be able to see everything and hear everything, but no one will know we're there, so pretty much don't touch anything. And this is meant to show you that you don't need to have any regrets about you getting together with Kat. Sam's really worried about you."

Dean- "You have such a fascination with him. I just think that you might be way too hot for my brother!"

Phoebe- "I got over your type after he turned about to be a demon and the source of all evil. And I wouldn't be putting the moves on me if I were you, you have a certain someone already. Now let's get to this so we can get back before they get too worried."

Dean nodded and began to clear his mind. It took him a few minutes to get a blank mind and then he began to focus on Kat. Within seconds he heard Phoebe telling him to open his eyes. When he did he saw himself around the same age sitting in an office. It was a pretty fancy office and he was in jeans, t-shirt, and jacket.

Phoebe- "Wow, you really know how to dress the moment."

Dean- "Where are we?"

Phoebe- "From the looks and sounds, New York City."

Dean- "Do I look nervous?"

Phoebe- "Actually you do."

Dean saw himself sitting in the chair tapping his foot, glancing from side to side with his eyes. There was a secretary at a big desk in front of him typing away at a keyboard. She looked over to him again and picked up the phone.

Secretary- "Mrs. Wright, there is a Mr. Winchester out here to see you."

Mrs. Wright- "Okay, thank you Nancy. You can send him in."

Secretary- "You can go in now Mr. Winchester."

Dean- "Thanks and you can call me Dean."

Dean watched himself get off of the chair and enter next room. In the next room they saw a woman in nice high heels, with straps that wrapped around her ankles like ballerina slippers, an uneven just past the knees skirt, and a very fancy top. She had her hair half up and half down and eyed Dean for a moment and then ran over to him and pulled him into a huge hug. Dean then noticed who it was hugging the other him, it was Kat.

Kat- "Dean Winchester it has been too long. It's so good to see you!"

Dean- "Same goes to you. And nice outfit. I didn't realize that lawyers dressed so nicely."

Kat- "There was a business party thing that we had to dress up for. I really wish that Sam would have never persuaded me into law. Medical school would have been so much more comfortable. Anyway, how's everything at the garage and why are you up here?"

Dean- "The garage is going great. It's really gotten up off the ground. It works because it gives me plenty of time with the band and with the kids. And there's a car show up here that I thought I would check out. Plus we really haven't seen each other since your wedding."

Kat- "Yeah. That certainly was interesting. How has Sam been doing?"

Dean- "Oh you know him. He's off in is college world and he's still a little mad at you and David but he'll get over it. So anything new with you two?"

Kat- "Just his baseball and work for me. We have some time at home together but most of the time I try to go with the team to the games but work holds me here. It was so much easier in the beginning. So you and Cassie still handling all the little ones? You're up to what 4 no correct?"

Dean- "Oh we're doing great. Dad helps out a lot and the kids are crazy about him. And how many wise, we're going to have 6 soon."

Kat- "That's amazing! Wow, you really settled down, and John too. Who would have ever though of you having such a full family. Dean Winchester the family man."

Dean- "So what about you, you always wanted little ones? By the way the kids would love to see their Aunt Kat sometime soon."

Kat- "Oh you know how it is, there's not time for kids right now. We've talked about it, but he really doesn't want any. I mean he's a rising baseball star and then the law firm with me as partner, just not time. I would love to go home. It's just time wise."

Dean- "It seems like you're really getting what you always wanted."

Kat- "Maybe. To tell you the truth, I'd rather live in the small town with the family. You know we use to be inseparable?"

Dean- "Yeah. Those were definitely the days. I swear I think everyone thought that we would end up together. Do you ever regret any of it, I mean the us agreeing to be more like siblings?"

Kat- "Sometimes. Who knows what would have happened had we taken the other path. What about you?"

Dean- "Same. That what would have been will always be there. Are you happy?"

Before Kat could answer the secretary let Kat know that the new clinic would be arriving shortly.

Kat- "I'm so sorry Dean. I really wish that we could have caught up or gotten together but this is a really big case and everything."

Dean- "Yeah, I should be getting over to the show too. It was great to see you."

Kat- "It was great to see you too."

They hugged and just as Dean was about to leave he turned around one more time.

Kat- "To answer your question, no. You?"

Dean- "No, not completely. See you around."

And with that Dean watched himself exit the office and leave.

Dean turned to Phoebe and within seconds they were back in the cave.

Dean- "That was certainly interesting."

Phoebe- "Yeah, Kat likes to argue but as a lawyer, that's something else."

Dean- "So I guess it was better that we became what we are then?"

Phoebe- "It was obvious that both of you were in other marriages and weren't quite as happy as you should be. Wow, I wish I could have someone like that. So are we going to talk to the others about this?"

Dean- "No, I really don't want them to know. It's just kinda strange."

Phoebe- "Are you sure you're okay?"

Dean- "I'll get back to you on that. But I am feeling less guilty."

Phoebe- "So off to home we go."

Phoebe said another spell and then they were back in the bedroom. They both then headed downstairs to join everyone else.

* * *

Down in the living room, everyone was relaxing except for Piper who had many papers spread all over the place.

Paige- "So who's playing tonight anyway?"

Piper- "We have Big & Rich and they might play some other stuff as well and of course we'll use the song selections during their breaks."

Paige- "Big & Rich?"

Kat- "They're a country group. Dean's gonna love that."

Piper- "They are taking requests and playing some old rock songs as well though so there will be some variety."

Sam- "What's taking them so long? You don't think that something happened do you?"

Leo- "These things take time. Once they see what they went there to see they should be back."

Kat- "I'm kinda curious to find out what they're seeing."

Sam- "Like he'd actually tell us."

Kat- "There are ways of getting things out of him."

Paige- "And we know how you would do that. But anyway, how are we going to teach Dean to use your powers if you can't even control them?"

Piper- "He'll just have to learn. If not we're screwed."

Paige- "That's the saying of our lives."

Kat- "Well if it's anger as a trigger that shouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is bring up the name Cassie or remind him of how Sam teased him."

Sam- "That's the job description. Wait how did you know about Cassie?"

Kat- "I have my ways."

Piper- "So what's our plan for tomorrow anyway?"

Just then Phoebe and Dean came down the stairs to join the rest of the group.

Sam- "Took you long enough. What did you see?"

Dean- "We got our answers that's all."

Phoebe- "So we're making our game plan?"

Paige- "Or so it seems."

Dean- "So what is it?"

Kat- "First off tonight we're helping out at P3 no matter what you say and then…"

Paige- "Tomorrow or maybe even tonight we have to try to get you to figure out how to use those powers that you now have."

Dean- "And this has to do with the demon how?"

Piper- "We're still going to have to use you as bait which means that you might need to use some of that to protect yourself while we say the power of 3 spell and then you have a little bit that you have to add."

Dean- "Wait, you mean I'm going to have to chant?"

Kat- "Unless we get switched back."

Piper- "But we still have to be prepared."

Paige- "Speaking of prepared, I have to go see if Henry's coming tonight."

With that Paige orbed away and Piper and Leo started to go upstairs to be with the boys.

Dean- "Hey Sam why don't you and Phoebe go get better acquainted? I think you owe her. And Kat and I will go and well, yeah."

Sam gave his brother a raised eyebrow looking but was then lead into the kitchen by Phoebe. Dean just winked at Sam which was still odd coming from Kat's body. Kat had a questioning look towards Dean but he spoke before she could get another word in.

Dean- "Let's go back up to the room where we can talk about some things that I need to get out."

Kat nodded and followed him up the room. She still couldn't help but laugh looking at herself. She wondered if it was just as hard for Dean especially since he still had a reason to be mad at her but he had to be angry with himself. Kat knew that if Chris was here he would get quite the beating by both of them. Although maybe the outcome of this little experience would strength their intense relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

In the kitchen Phoebe handed Sam a cup of tea and then got some for herself. This was the perfect opportunity to see if he could possibly be the one. She was going to hopefully get to know him and maybe even help him a little more.

Sam- "Thank you for helping me with Dean."

Phoebe- "Oh it was no problem. If you hadn't asked I might have had to have kicked him out of the house with that whole wave of regret and guilt going through him. The anger I can deal with, especially before Paige and Piper took potion to make it so I didn't pick up their feelings, but that boy was wearing me down."

Sam- "He has a habit of that. So are the rest of us ever going to know what you two saw?"

Phoebe- "I think that when Dean's ready he might share it but right now just know that he's back to himself. You know you don't have to feel guilty it wasn't your fault."

Sam- "What? You're picking up my emotions too?"

Phoebe- "I pick up anyone's that aren't my sisters. And from what Kat told me it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

Sam- "I saw it happening before it happened. I had dreams for weeks about it and never said anything to her. I hid it from her and then pushed away the only warning signs I had. If I would have told her, she would still be alive!"

Phoebe- "You didn't know what they were. And sometimes visions aren't meant to be changed. Sometimes we get them and are helpless in stopping them. There are some things that are meant to happen."

Sam- "So you're saying that Jess was meant to die?"

Phoebe- "Maybe she was meant to do something more. I know it's hard to believe but maybe her dying did something to help you. Look, I don't know why she died but you can't blame yourself. She loved you and wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. And don't give up on love. Believe or you might have to deal with cupid."

Sam- "Cupid? You're joking right?"

Phoebe- "No and believe me he can be quite annoying! Although charming too."

Sam- "So you gave up on love?"

Phoebe- "A few times. After Cole it was really hard. I mean then I tried dating but the secret thing kinda ruined it. And the only reason Cole knew was because of the whole demon sent to kill us kinda thing. Then there was Drake though but he had to move on. So you can say that I have quite the love life as well."

Sam- "Wow, that's quite the list. I've never really known anyone that could read me as well as you even without the empathic power."

Phoebe- "Thanks. You know we are very similar. And things will get better for the both of us."

Sam- "How do you handle your premonitions? I mean isn't is painful or how do you even control them?"

Phoebe- "I've just had to learn. They still hurt and sometimes I really wish that I didn't get them, but in the end they usually end up helping someone so they're worth it. I don't know if it's the same with yours though. I mean mine are from the charmed area and yours are different."

Sam- "It's just be able to see them and they feel so real. It was bad enough when they were dreams but now I'm getting them when I'm awake. It just doesn't seem like this should happen to me. Why did I have to get stuck with this?"

Phoebe- "It's a gift not a curse. You wouldn't have it if you weren't ready for it. And Sam Winchester, I think that you are perfect for that gift."

Sam looked up at Phoebe and smiled at her. She returned the smile and reached out and took a hold of his hand. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Phoebe felt something and then got a slight premonition, what she saw was what she hoping for and then she and Sam continued to look into each other's eyes. They both took comfort in knowing that they shared the same life.

* * *

Dean and Kat were up in the room with many different thoughts running through their minds. Kat was willing to sit there and take whatever Dean was going to give so she let him talk.

Dean- "Okay this whole secret thing has gone way too far. I mean first the kids and then the fact that you're a witch. I mean I really don't think that I was suppose to just be all okay with all of this."

Kat- "You actually handled it a lot better than I thought that you would."

Dean- "The thing is, is that I trust you! You're the one person that had always known what we did and accepted me for me. You could always see right through all of the walls too. I just can't believe that you hid that from me."

Kat- "Yeah that was a big mistake."

Dean- "I know that you didn't mean to but it hit hard. And then to find out that you froze me a few times!"

Kat- "That was not completely my fault. It was just happening I can't control it!"

Dean- "Ever thing that maybe if you would have told us before you could have actually learned how to use it? That would have helped us out a lot. It's hard enough trying to figure out what's up with Sammy and now I have to worry about your powers going psycho?"

Kat- "I don't even use them anymore! I pretty much cut that part of me out!"

Dean- "And what about Riley though. She's going to go through this and neither us will be able to help her. How are we suppose to protect her."

Kat- "Paige will be her white lighter if she wants to learn the craft. I never meant to hurt you!"

Dean- "You did! This isn't easy for me!"

Kat- "I know I screwed up big time and if you want me to just leave I will."

Dean- "No that's not what I want to have happen. Believe me we need each other. Just promise me one thing."

Kat- "What?"

Dean- "No more secrets at all okay?"

Kat- "Deal. So since we're on the secret talk, what did you see?"

Dean- "That will stay a secret."

Kat- "Oh okay then. So what about Cassie?"

Dean- "What about Chris?"

Kat- "I can tell that we'll need to discuss this later."

Dean- "Yeah how about in 90 years?"

Kat- "Sounds good. Now let's get you ready for P3. If we're going to be in public, I can't have you looking like that."

Dean- "I find nothing wrong with this."

Kat rolled her eyes and then went to grab some clothes that she was going to force Dean to wear. Even if it wasn't her she didn't want to look to over the top. She finally found a nice silk tank top, that was just enough revealing and decided to let Dean pick the pants. When Kat asked Dean what she should wear he just threw her his usually clothes. By the time they were done making each other presentable, Piper called and was ready to go.

* * *

It didn't take them long at all to help Piper set up for the club. Once the doors opened the place got packed. At the beginning they were all sitting the sisters' usual spot just observing everything and making sure everything was running smoothly. During the first set of the performance, all Dean did was complain about why they would save a horse. Once the band came back on, they played "I'm Gonna Keep on Loving You."

Sam- "Phoebe would you like to dance?"

Phoebe- "I would love to."

Phoebe took Sam's hand and they headed out on the dance floor and began to slow dance. Piper and Leo soon followed as did Henry and Paige. Finally Kat got Dean out there. Phoebe and Sam never looked happier and everyone noticed except them. They were too caught up staring at each other and getting lost in the others' eyes. Once the song ended Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me", came on. As everyone started dancing Dean decided that he was going to get the attention.

Before Kat could grab him, he was over on the bar dancing to the song. Kat rolled her eyes and couldn't believe that he was doing that. It was like something out of Coyote Ugly or worse, out of one of the 80's rock videos. Tons of guys were staring up at Dean in her body and making cat calls. Dean was definitely getting all of the attention. When the song ended and he was on his way back over to the others he looked quite offended.

Kat- "What are you so offended about? By the way, that was by body that you were in dancing like that!"

Dean- "I have never had so many guys grab my ass before. How do you deal with it?"

Kat- "For starters I don't put on a strip tease for them!"

Dean- "That was called dancing and by the way you may be getting a few calls." cocky grin.

Kat- "You gave out my number!"

Dean- "Hey why don't you start turning on the charm and getting some for me?"

Kat- "You already have one, I don't think you need anymore!"

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Sam were sitting extremely close together talking. They were talking about the past and just about life in general. They shared a true connection. There was just something in the other that made each of them never want to leave although they knew that the time would come. They each had different destinies and hoped that maybe those would cross. Phoebe was pretty certain that they would but didn't mention it to Sam.

Everyone was having so much fun that they didn't even realize it when the club cleared out. They were the only ones left in the club when out of nowhere a demon appeared. Kat saw it but was too late as a very powerful energy ball headed straight towards Dean. It made full contact and then disappeared. Kat ran over to Dean who was unconscious. She wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

Kat- "Paige, Leo, heal him!"

Paige- "It's not working!"

Kat, Phoebe, Sam, and Piper- "Why isn't it working!"

Leo- "Because he's not the one that needs to be healed."

Paige- "But if we don't heal him, both of them could die!"

Leo- "Let's get him back to the manor and figure this out."

Leo grabbed Dean and Kat and orbed back to the manor followed by Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Sam. When they arrived, Leo laid Dean on the couch and their was a very sad silence in the house as nothing seemed to be working.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper- "Leo this doesn't make sense at all! Why can't you heal him?"

Leo- "It's not him that needs to be healed, it's Kat."

Kat- "Well I'm obviously fine!"

Leo- "He's not meant to be saved."

Kat- "Well, why the hell not? He's never done anything wrong!"

Sam- "You have to save him! He can't …"

Kat- "He's not gonna die Sam."

Sam- "Then what are we going to do?"

Phoebe- "What if Chris changes them back?"

Paige- "It won't work. We can't force a baby to do something that he doesn't want to do."

Phoebe- "How long can he last?"

Leo- "I don't know. But if we don't save him, then both of them are dead."

Kat- "That's reassuring. We have to save Dean!"

Phoebe- "So if we switch them, you can heal Kat which will save their lives?"

Paige- "Yeah, but how do we do the switch."

Phoebe- "How long does it have to last? The switch I mean."

Leo- "Long enough to heal her."

Piper- "So power of 3 spell, switch them and then have Leo heal Kat and then they'll switch back?"

Paige- "Good plan."

Sam- "And why can't we switch them back permanently?"

Phoebe- "Chris is the only one that can do that."

Kat- "And do we know if this will work?"

Piper- "Not positive but it's worth a try."

Sam- "Then let's due it and quick."

Phoebe quickly got out a pad of paper and started writing a power of 3 spell. It didn't help having Sam watching over her shoulder but she did it in record time. When she was done she stood up and showed it to Paige and Piper who both agreed that it would work and they had to do it quick and give Leo enough time to heal Dean/Kat.

Phoebe- "Kat, you might want to sit down."

Kat- "Why?"

Paige- "Only because we wouldn't want you hitting Dean's head on the floor as your spirits are switching. I mean there will be a point when both bodies will just be bodies."

Kat- "Fine, even though I'm sure his head is hard enough."

Sam- "Can we please hurry here, I mean time seems to be an issue here!"

Kat finally sat on the chair next to the couch and raised her eyebrows as the sisters started to recite the spell. Leo was next to Dean ready to heal the second that they switched. Sam was watching with extremely worried eyes. Phoebe could sense the fear he had for his brother, even while saying the spell. Kat wasn't even paying attention and then all of a sudden she felt something strange.

Sam and the sisters watched as Dean's body slumped in the chair and then a few seconds later his eyes flew open.

Sam- "Dean?"

Dean- "Had did I, what?"

Sam- "Yeah it's him."

Piper- "Leo heal her!"

Dean- "Wait how did you do that?"

Paige- "Don't get too excited, it's only for a few more seconds. Leo hurry!"

They watched as Leo placed his hands around Kat and glowed. It didn't take long before her breathing became normal again and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when she began to open her eyes. She sat up and looked over at Dean. They both smirked at each other and then both their bodies went limp once more. Dean was back in Kat's body and Kat was back in Dean's.

Kat- "Don't you eve do that again!"

Dean- "Do what?"

Kat- "Get killed in my body!"

Dean- "Hey it wasn't fun for me either!"

Paige- "Are they always like that?"

Sam- "Yeah, it takes some time to get use to."

Dean and Kat glared at Sam but then looked at each other and started laughing.

Piper- "And the funny part about this is?"

Dean- "Just thought that I would never get tired of staring at my own face."

Kat- "I second that."

Leo- "Sorry to interrupt everything here, but we do need to get him to learn how to use Kat's powers."

Phoebe- "But it's late and believe me, we're going to be busy tomorrow!"

Paige- "Well I'm gonna stay at Henry's tonight so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Phoebe- "I'm with Paige on this one. We'll handle it tomorrow."

Paige orbed over to Henry's and Phoebe gave Sam a little kiss, that surprised him, and went upstairs. Everyone was amused at the look of shock on Sam's face and when he noticed everyone looking at him he began to blush and run his hand through his hair.

Sam- "Um… I think I'm gonna go up to bed too now."

Dean- "Sure Romeo."

Kat- "Come one smart ass. You have a lot to do tomorrow."

Dean- "It is a nice ass isn't it."

First he smacked his and then he smacked Kat's who grinned at him.

Kat- "You are enjoying this all too much!"

With that they headed upstairs and Piper and Leo just looked at each other.

Piper- "So, are we going to…"

Leo- "I have to go, they're calling."

Piper- "As always."

Leo orbed up to the Elders as Piper made her way upstairs to say goodnight to the boys.

* * *

Around 7 in the morning, only 5 hours after they all went to bed, Dean awoke with a start. His chest was in so much pain that he couldn't stand it. He could barely breathe and was gasping for breath and couldn't figure out what was going on. It didn't take long for Kat to roll over and see herself sitting up having trouble breathing. She was pretty groggy from sleep and it took her a little longer than usual to figure out what was going on.

Dean- "Kat…what…the…what…is…going…on?" he struggled to get enough breathe to even get that much out.

Kat- "Oh crap!"

Dean wanted to ask her but was having enough troubling trying to get enough oxygen in at the moment. Kat flew out of the bed and ran over to one of her bags and began searching through it. She glanced back at Dean and she really didn't want him to know about this still or even have to experience this. She saw his eyes starting to close and knew that she needed to make sure that he stayed with her until she found the bottle.

Kat- "Dean. You have to stay awake, just hold on. Dean you better keep those eyes open or no more sex,ever!"

If Dean could have laughed he would have. He couldn't believe that Kat had actually used that line on him. He couldn't believe the pain! Kat was still frantically searching through her bag cursing herself for not putting it at a better spot. She then finally felt the pill bottle and ripped off the top and poured two pills into her hand. There was some water near the bed and she grabbed that as she walked over towards Dean.

Kat- "Okay this is gonna be tough but you have take these. Now again it's not gonna be pleasant but well if you wanna give me a body to go back to, take them."

Kat handed Dean the pills and the water. He put both in his mouth at the same time but was still struggling so Kat lifted the water up to his lips for him. It was tough but Dean did as she said and in a few minutes the pain became almost nonexistent. By that time, he had got his breathing back to normal but it was too late for either one of them to even think about anymore sleep. Kat was still sitting right next to him. It wasn't the first time that he had seen his own green eyes have so much worry and guilt in them. Then he realized that he was obviously the one that had to break the silence this time.

Dean- "So, is this due to some bizarre drug habit?" half joking but seriously wanting to know what had just happened.

Kat- "Yeah you know me, I'm so hard core for the drugs. It's just to keep things good with everything."

Dean- "Why do you have to take pills though. I mean you had problems but Paige healed you."

Kat- "Just cause I'm not dead doesn't me that I'm 100."

Dean- "So you're saying that your hearts still…and that in months…" he really didn't want to finish it.

Kat- "Yes and no. It's the best it's been since I guess I was born or whatever, but it's still not normal and perfect. And since we've been switched I guess I kinda forgot about the pills."

Dean- "Wait, do you go through this every night?"

Kat- "No, god no. Only sometimes. It was worse before and I mean really bad. It's just sometimes without the pills. They help to keep it beating normally."

Dean- "Well that was very pleasant. Why didn't you tell us? And believe me I'm not mad for once."

Kat- "Honestly, I really actually forgot this time. I mean before hand there were pills so it just felt normal. Are you okay?"

Dean- "Usually I'm the one that asks that question. And I'm fine."

Kat- "So I guess we're getting up now."

Dean- "Don't really see anything else that we could do in this bed. I mean no offense or anything but the whole looking at myself thing, even though I am so damn handsome, but it's just kinda odd."

Kat- "Wow, and here I thought that was your ultimate fantasy." smirking.

Dean- "And by the way, you're not going through with that threat are you?"

Kat- "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With that they both headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee and maybe even start maybe trying to work the powers out a little bit.

* * *

There was a loud crash in the house that sent everyone into a frenzy. Sam looked over at the clock and it was almost 8. Phoebe and Piper came running downstairs ready to face whatever had just caused such a loud crash. They had even called Paige already thinking that it was the demon. They were all surprised when they came down and saw Kat in Dean's body yelling at Dean in Kat's body.

Kat- "Watch where you throw it! You are so lucky that I can't do anything to you right now!"

Dean- "Hey, don't start yelling at me. It's not like I'm suppose to know how to do this. Anyway, it's not like it was that bad."

Kat- "Not that bad! That chair was coming straight at my head!"

Dean- "Actually my head! And I trust your reflexes."

Kat- "Dean Winchester sometimes I just want to blow you up!"

Dean- "Wait, can you do that too?"

Kat rolled her eyes, smacked Dean in the back of the head, and then went to clean up everything the chair hit. Phoebe, Piper, and Sam were walking towards them when Paige orbed in.

Paige- "Demon, where?"

Kat heard the word Demon and went running towards where she heard the voices followed by Dean.

Dean- "Where's the demon?"

Paige- "That's what I'm asking."

Phoebe- "What before you go and destroy something else we thought that that crash was a demon."

Kat- "Nope, just Dean."

Sam- "So how are those powers going there, girl?" as he started to laugh.

Dean- "Shut up or you will be blown up."

Piper- "Hey, you don't do the blowing up here."

Sam- "Good threat Dean, very scary."

Dean/Kat- "Hey!"

Piper- "So you've been teaching him how to use something that you're having problems controlling?"

Kat- "Oh come one, it's not like we could sleep anyway and we need to be prepared."

Phoebe- "So how is it going anyway Dean?"

Dean- "Great."

Paige- "Yeah that chair had to have been evil. Piper blew up one of mine."

Piper- "I thought that you got over that."

Phoebe- "Do we still have to make the potion?"

Piper- "Yeah."

Phoebe- "So how about you and Paige teach Dean how to use the powers and Sam, Kat, and I will make the potion."

With that said everyone separated into their relative teams. Phoebe, Kat, and Sam went into the kitchen while Piper and Paige looked for a good spot that they could help Dean out with the powers that seemed to be kicking his butt at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

The kitchen table was filled with all sorts of bottles of all different ingredients. Kat and Phoebe were going through everything and throwing it into a pot over the stove while Sam was reading from the book to them. They ended up having to wait for the potion to reach a certain temperature and took a seat while watching it heat up. In the background they could hear some yelling, some crashing, and some cursing from Dean.

Phoebe- "He'll never look at witches the same way after this."

Sam- "Will he even be able to do this?"

Phoebe- "Honestly? No idea."

Kat- "He will."

Sam- "Wow, since when are you in his corner?"

Kat- "It really has nothing to do with corners, Sam. I just trust him and I know that he's taking it more seriously now."

Phoebe- "So I take it you two are learning a lot from each other right now?"

Kat- "Yeah. Believe it or not, I think this might have been a good thing. Anyway, you two seem to be getting along."

Phoebe and Sam both looked at each other. Kat noticed the way that they gazed into each other's eyes like they were sharing a secret that only they knew. In a way it was true. Sam really wasn't sure exactly how he felt. He knew what he felt but he wasn't sure if he should be feeling that way. When he was around Phoebe, he didn't have to hide anything from her and he truly felt connected to her. She made him happy. Phoebe was a little iffy on Sam at first, since he wasn't really what she had gone for in the past, but now she had such a strong feeling and had seen something that told her that she was right.

Kat- "So I guess that's the answer?"

Phoebe- "Do you need more than that?"

Kat- "Well we usually are pretty open with stuff around here. Sam?"

Sam- "Open? Like you and Dean every tell me anything!"

Kat decided to just give up seeing that Sam was right. Sam was very please with himself for actually fully winning an argument with Kat. It had been way too long. He was also satisfied that he didn't have to admit what he felt for Phoebe in fear that maybe she didn't feel the same. Phoebe was just as glad as Sam, she was more scared that if she said what she saw that she would scare him away, which she certainly didn't want to do. They all sat in silence, only because they were all in thoughts of their upcoming challenge, and waited for the potion to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, there was a broken lap, a broken vase, and furniture moved all over the place. Dean was standing near the couch, which was now in the middle of the room, while Paige and Piper were pacing around the room and trying to pick up some of the broken glass.

Piper- "So you ready to try again?"

Dean- "Look, I don't know how to freeze things. I'm not Sabrina the teenage witch here. Wiggling my nose isn't going to get me anywhere and believe me, you didn't not want to know me as a teenager."

Paige- "First off, Sabrina is not a good example of us she didn't even use it against evil. Second, Samantha from Bewitched and she's the one that wiggled her nose. Lastly, no one can be as bad as Phoebe in high school."

Piper- "Don't you mean freebe?"

Dean- "What?"

Paige- "Never mind and don't mention that to Phoebe either."

Piper- "On the up side, you at least can kinda move things. Freezing isn't quite as hard as it looks either. The powers are linked to your emotions. So when I throw something towards you, just throw your hands forward and get mad."

Dean- "Why does it seem so easy for you?"

Paige- "It's a woman thing."

Dean- "Figures." he mumbled.

Paige- "Hear that. Okay so we might have the moving down, but we really need the freezing down because Piper's isn't going to work."

Dean- "Wait, so this is all up to me?"

Piper- "Yes and no. There is a power of three spell that we have to say in order to make him vulnerable enough. Once he's here, you have to say a spell and if anything's thrown at you…only pure Warren magic will work against him. So you will need to must likely freeze, because moving stuff isn't going to do much at all."

Paige- "Plus from what I heard you always liked to be Mr. Hero and save the day. What are you doubting yourself now, or have you just realized how much better witches are?"

Dean- "Hey I am not afraid is that's what you're saying. And since when have I ever had a problem with witches?"

Paige- "I really wish that I could just orb you somewhere very cold. And when you get back in your body I wish that Piper or Kat could freeze you and I could kick you in the…"

Piper- "Shins?"

Paige- "Not exactly what I meant."

Piper- "Well let's get to this. I'll throw this at you and just fling your hands out and then we won't have to worry about orbing you somewhere or getting part of you sterilized."

Dean- "Okay then."

Dean could have argued and really wanted to but he realized that two against one wasn't good and these were two witches. Although he was beginning to trust them, he was still worried that he would be turned into. He watched as Paige was still giving him an evil eye and cringed thinking about what she was suggesting to do to him earlier.

Piper walked over and picked up another vase. She was tossing it between her hands while staring at Paige. Dean saw Paige's face go from amused to serious. Piper had a very teasing expression on her face, one that Dean recognized as he himself had used it plenty of times with Sam.

Paige- "We are not using that vase!"

Piper- "Why not exactly?" teasingly.

Paige- "First you blow up my chair awhile ago and now you want to smash one of my vases! No way!"

Piper- "What, you don't trust Dean?" eyeing Dean with a smirk on her face.

Dean- "Was that suppose to insult me?"

And then Piper just threw the vase as hard as she could towards Dean. Without thinking, Dean raised his hands and for a few seconds the vase froze. He lowered his hands and smirked in his accomplishment. Paige and Piper were both shocked but then very amused as they broke out in laughter. The vase only froze for mere seconds and then continued it's force towards Dean. The vase hit him hard right in the face. He had a slight cut above his eye and was on the ground from the force of it.

Dean- "What the hell! I thought that it was suppose to freeze?"

Piper- "It did, just not very long."

Paige- "Which means that you need more practice and time, and we can't heal that wound."

Piper- "You know what? I have an idea!"

Dean- "What, throw more things at me?"

Piper- "No, I know someone that could probably teach you better than we could."

Paige/Dean- "Who?"

Piper- "Kat."

Dean- "What? She couldn't even control them."

Paige- "For once I have to agree with the idiot over here."

Dean- "Hey!"

Piper- "Would you two knock it off! Don't make me blow you both up! Anyway, Leo helped me so maybe, well not maybe, it will work."

Piper started heading towards the kitchen followed by Dean and Paige.


	13. Chapter 13

Kat was flipping through the Book of Shadows, while Sam and Phoebe were reading the newspaper. They had heard tons of crashes and yelling from the other room and were surprised when they didn't hear anything but just brushed it off as Piper and Paige probably getting fed up with Dean.

Piper, Paige, and Dean entered the kitchen and just stood there for a little while and finally Kat looked up to see them. The look on Dean's face was priceless, well actually her face, but she still couldn't help but laugh. Dean made her look so guilty like a little girl that did something she wasn't suppose to. Kat Also noticed the look Paige was giving Dean and wondered just what Paige really wanted to do him. Then she looked closer at her face and noticed some scratches and a rather big gash above her eye! She at first wondered what Dean had done to her face but then she felt bad for Dean and hoped that he was all right, although he probably deserved it she though to herself.

Kat- "What the hell happened to you?"

The sound of words caused Phoebe and Sam to look over towards the trio. They also saw Kat going over to get a washcloth and start wiping the blood off of her face that currently was in control by Dean.

Dean- "Just practicing."

Paige- "He froze it for a few seconds and then it hit him in the face. He deserved it though."

Dean/Kat- "Hey!"

Sam- "So it's going that well then?"

Dean- "Shut up psychic boy!"

Paige- "He sucks at it!"

Kat- "Paige why don't you try laying off. It's not like he wanted this to happen!"

Paige- "Yeah but it did and he has to deal with it."

Piper- "WOAH!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Piper who looked like she was ready to blow up something or someone.

Phoebe- "I agree with Piper on this one. We're not going to get through this if we're all at each others' throats. If anything I'm most surprised that Dean and Kat are even on the same side."

Piper- "Look, we are getting somewhere with Dean here but I think there might be someone else that can help him."

Sam- "Who? And anyway, I'm surprised that he even trusts you guys with his witch phobia."

Dean- "Hey. It's not a phobia just…oh shut up."

Piper- "Hey don't make me freeze you when your back and let Paige do what she wants to do to you. Anyway, Kat, we think that you might be able to help him."

Sam- "What, she can't even do it herself."

Phoebe- "Just have some trust in them Sam. You've always been backing them up. You're brother may surprise you sometimes."

Sam- "Just as long as he doesn't get himself killed…again…and again."

Sam was really worried about this. The reality was truly hitting that this was going to endanger Dean. He couldn't think of seeing his brother killed anymore. Sam wanted to trust Dean, and he knew that Dean was strong, but lately he wasn't sure just how much Dean wanted to survive. For some reason though, Phoebe's words seemed to comfort him and he hoped that Dean wouldn't take it to hard and just noticed that Sam was trying to protect him like Dean had done for Sam so many times before.

Kat- "I kinda have to go with Sammy on this one. How am I suppose to get Dean to control them when I can't even do that?"

Piper- "Look, Leo helped me when I was learning the whole blowing things up part. The potions almost done and we're running out of time. So, you two go up to your room and see if you can perfect the freezing at all and just get ready for this."

Dean and Kat nodded and began to walk up the stairs leaving Paige, Phoebe, Sam, and Piper to keep watch over the potion.

Phoebe- "You really think that they can do this don't you?"

Piper- "He trusts her even if he doesn't think that he does. She's probably the only one that can get through to him."

Sam- "You obviously don't know Dean very well then. He's still furious about her not telling him about this witch stuff. He just had a bad experience with witches before and it scares him."

Paige- "I don't know how you put up with him."

Sam- "Sometime neither do I. So how bad is this demon?"

Phoebe- "Pretty bad. If he's not stopped, he won't stop until Kat's dead."

Sam- "What about Riley?"

Piper- "I really don't think that she's considered a threat to him yet. Plus the Winchester part, whether Kat wants to admit it or not, is probably part of what she has too."

Sam- "What's the plan?"

Paige- "We say the power of three spell when the demon shows up…"

Piper- "Dean will be in the center of the room…"

Phoebe- "We throw the potion at the demon…"

Piper- "Then Dean says the spell."

Paige- "And if anything is thrown, Dean has to freeze it."

Sam- "Sounds complicated."

Phoebe- "Not really. Just as long as it works."


	14. Chapter 14

When they entered the bedroom, both Kat and Dean knew that they had little time to get this done. Kat was really worried about Dean. It didn't help that she didn't trust herself and now she had to have him trust her as well. Dean could see how tense and worried she was. It was quite odd to see that look upon his own face. He thought that he would try his best to comfort her. Even though he himself wasn't quite sure that this would actually work.

Dean- "I trust you."

Kat- "That's nice. Cause I certainly don't trust myself."

Dean- "What did you do when you first were learning?"

Kat- "Just try to push everything out of my mind…and think of something that has a strong emotional attachment to it. Usually anger works but just a strong feeling works too."

Dean- "And may I ask what you thought about?"

Kat- "What do you think? You."

Dean- "For which emotion?"

Kat- "Depended on what was going on at the moment."

Dean- "So then what?"

Dean knew that it wasn't the usual way at dealing with things but he figured that this was the easiest way to get Kat to trust herself without being able to think about doubting herself.

Kat- "Then just throw your hands up and it should freeze."

Dean grabbed a lamp, threw it in the air and threw his hands forward. It actually worked and froze. Kat looked at him and was very surprised that it had actually worked.

Kat- "Dean! You actually did it!"

Just then the lamp fell to the floor. There were pieces all over the floor but both of them were too excited to notice.

Dean- "It's because of the teacher."

Kat- "I can't believe that you actually trusted me!"

Dean- "I've always trusted you. Although I'm still not fully over the fact that you kept this a secret for so long, we can't be mad at each other forever. And believe it or not, I don't think that all witches are bad anymore or evil. I'm sorry for getting so angry over the past few days."

Kat- "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm truly sorry. I never thought that it was that important and I didn't think that it would end up hurting you in any way. So I guess Chris's little spell worked."

Dean- "Yeah. And I never knew."

Kat- "Knew what?"

Dean- "Just how many guys have touched your ass. I mean last night wow! And also just how damn attractive I am." smirking his usual grin.

Kat- "You never completely have a chick flick moment do you?"

Dean- "No. But just to let you know, you better be careful today."

Kat- "That goes extra for you."

They leaned towards each other but then both just stared at their own faces.

Dean- "I never thought that I'd say this, but I just can't kiss myself."

Kat- "Come on let's get down there and get this over with. And Dean?"

Dean- "Yeah?"

Kat- "I love you."

Dean- "I know, I love me too."

Kat playfully slapped Dean and then headed down stairs. Just as they were heading down they passed Chris and Wyatt who were playing in the hallway. Piper yelled up to bring them down just in case they needed extra protection. Dean grabbed Wyatt's hand and Kat carried Chris and they headed downstairs ready for their battle.

* * *

The downstairs of the house was arranged for a battle. The book was laid open on a table with the sisters behind it as well as three bottles of the same potion. There was also a circle drawn on the floor with another bottle of potion in it. Wyatt and Chris were taken into the other room where there was playpen for them set up. The plan was for Kat and Sam to stand near them with Wyatt's force field protecting them. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were going to stand behind the book while Dean stood in the circle. Leo would orb in once the sisters called just in case.

Kat- "So I take it we're ready?"

Piper- "How did it go?"

Dean- "I think I got it."

Phoebe- "Good cause it's getting close to the time to summon him."

Paige- "Okay let's take the places."

Kat- "Dean just remember to throw the potion once he arrives and then say the spell. Be careful."

Dean- "Always."

Everyone took their places as the sisters began to say the summoning spell. While they were reciting it Kat and Sam were waiting in Wyatt's force field. Both Chris and Wyatt were seemingly calm. Sam leaned over and began to whisper to Kat.

Sam- "Do you really think he can do this?"

Kat- "I really hope so. It wouldn't be bad if you could maybe aid in this."

Sam- "First, I really can't control it, and second, it won't work against it remember."

Kat- "yeah I know."

Sam- "So you two look a lot better. What did you two do?"

Kat- "Let's just say, he's not quite as tough as he thinks he is."

Sam- "What if…"

Kat- "Don't start, it's not gonna happen."

Sam- "I know that Dean definitely won't go down without a fight."

Kat- "Sam."

Sam- "Yeah."

Kat- "You wanna tell me about Cassie?"

Sam- "I probably know just as much as you do."

Kat- "You wanna tell me about you and Phoebe?"

Sam- "She's great and I highly doubt that this will be the last time we see each other. She's kinda mysterious though you know?"

Kat- "That's just how she is. She trusts you though."

Sam- "Most be a habit of us Winchester men. Cursed with mysterious women."

Kat- "I thought that it was dark spots not cursed."

Sam- "That's what Dean thinks. But to put it this way, I haven't felt this way since Jess."

Kat- "Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam nodded and then there was a sudden breeze in the house. It had taken a while for the sisters to finally summon the demon but then there it was. There in front of Dean, was a creature that was at least 7 feet tall with a huge black cloak that covered it's face. It's long hands were outstretched with an energy ball beginning to form in it. The sisters said the spell and tossed the potions causing the thing to hiss in laughter.

Demon- "Finally we meet Warren. Once I'm done with you, there will be none that can kill me."

Dean took the chance and tossed his potion at the demon who only seemed to hiss louder.

Demon- "Warren, I have waited to long for this. That potion does nothing to me. You're the last of your line and none before have been able to kill me, and that is something that will continue tonight."

Dean- "Just try me!"

Dean began to say the spell just as the demon began to throw an energy ball at the sisters. The force sent them flying backwards knocking them unconscious. Sam ran out of the force field before Kat could stop him and with a wave of his hand was sent hard into the far wall. As he slid down the wall he was pinned by some force that he couldn't get away from. He watched as a ball was sent straight towards Dean. Just as the ball left the Demons hands, Dean froze it. The whole room froze and then Dean felt dizzy and then was out of the circle. He then watched as he saw Kat, and he actually saw her standing in the circle. Before he could do anything the room unfroze and the ball connected with Kat's body full force. The demon hissed and then vanished knowing that it had done it's job.

Sam's eyes fell on the lifeless body laying on the floor in the circle and he ran towards it as did Dean.

Sam- "Dean!"

Dean- "What?"

Sam- "Wait, but and…"

Dean- "Yeah looks like the little kid picked the worst time to switch us back."

Dean leaned down to feel for a pulse and when he felt it getting slower and slower and growing fain the began to panic.

Sam- "Is she.."

Dean- "Not yet."

The sisters began to slowly wake up. Piper was the first up and began to go to Phoebe who was starting to come to as well. Piper looked around he room and saw the sight and ran over towards Sam and Dean. It didn't take long before Phoebe and Paige were over there as well.

Dean- "Well, heal her!"

Paige- "It's not gonna work remember."

Phoebe- "Her?"

Sam- "It's Kat."

Piper- "Leo! Leo!"

When Piper called he never came. She continued to try but to no avail. Paige walked over to where Kat lay and gently but her hands over her. It was taking a very long time and nothing was happening.

Paige- "I don't think it's going to work." with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Dean- "WHY NOT!"

Paige- "We can't heal the dead."


	15. Chapter 15

The room was complete silence. No one knew what to say or do. The room was a mess and everyone had tears in their eyes. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all had fresh tears running down their faces as they looked at Kat laying in the center of the circle. Sam was shocked, he couldn't move. He was standing behind his brother just trying to get his mind to comprehend what had just happened. Dean was kneeling on the floor holding Kat's lifeless body. Even he couldn't hold his emotions completely. There were a few drops, but more of anger than anything else. It seemed like the whole world had just stopped. Everyone was trying to grasp the subject at hand and were rerunning the events through their minds.

Piper- "Where the hell is Leo!" voice full of anger and sadness.

Phoebe- "Piper, it's not his fault." with a soft sadness.

Paige- "What about Wyatt?"

Sam- "What are you talking about? He's just a baby!"

Piper- "That actually proves a good point."

Piper got up and went over towards the playpen and picked up Wyatt. Sam was watching with some hope in his eyes as Phoebe came over and grabbed Sam's hand reassuringly. They all watched as Piper placed Wyatt next to Kat. Dean looked up but refused to let Kat go. He just kept looking into her still face. He was doing the only thing he could think to do, and that was to hold her.

Leo had been watching above and had seen what was happening. He knew that the only way to save Kat or even have a chance at healing her was to wait until she would almost cross over. He wasn't even sure if that would work with the force that the demon had. Leo then saw that Piper was carrying their first born over to maybe try to help to heal Kat. This might just work he thought to himself.

Piper- "Here you go buddy. Can you heal Kat?" trying to hid the sadness in her voice as she talked to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked up at his mother was a childish smile and sparkling eyes. He then placed his hands on Kat. The whole room seemed to hold their breath as they watched Wyatt's hands begin to glow. They were all happy that this would work. After a few seconds nothing was happening. Dean and Sam exchanged glances and then they looked over towards Piper.

Piper- "I'm sorry. It was a long shot." her voice grew soft.

Dean looked like he was about to break down, but then turned back to Kat and started doing CPR.

Dean- "DAMN IT, KAT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!"

Sam- "Dean…" he began to approach his brother but Phoebe stopped him as Paige and Piper looked on sadly.

Dean- "COME ON! YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS!"

He continued to try until he realized that it wasn't working. Finally the tears fell out of frustration and loss as he cradled her head close to his chest.

Leo was up in another world watching and waiting. He then finally saw Kat standing in front of him with a very confused look on her face. It was a very bright place, like seeing a sunrise among the clouds. There was a warm good feeling to it.

Kat- "Leo, am I…"

Leo- "Not yet, but we have to hurry." as he approached her.

He took her hands in his and began to heal her. There was even more glowing and a very calm warming sensation went through Kat. She was starting to feel lightheaded again and slowly felt herself start to slip away. Everything began to fade until she could feel again. The feeling was very much alive.

Paige and Piper were comforting each other while Phoebe was trying her best to be there for Sam. Sam really appreciated her being there for him. Their hearts all broke about Kat and it hurt even more to see Dean. Even Sam had never seen Dean like this before. It was as if he let his walls come down, in order to grieve properly.

As Dean was still holding Kat, lost in his guilt and pain, Leo orbed in next to Piper. She turned to him and was about to say something when she broke down. He pulled her close to his chest as she began to sob. He comforted her bout kept his eyes on Kat.

Piper- "Leo, where were you? We tried but…"

Leo- "I know. Just look."

Phoebe and Paige heard Leo and they all looked at him and followed his gaze. Sam's eyes never left his brother or Kat. At first they were confused but then they saw Kat's chest begin to slowly rise and fall. Kat's eyes were beginning to flutter and she slowly opened them. She looked up at Dean and was then pulled into him. She could feel his warm tears falling onto her as he tightened his grip on her. It felt like he was never going to let go of her.

Kat- "Dean." she said softly.

Dean was too caught up in his own grief to notice that she was alive and staring at him. He didn't even hear her speak his name. Everyone else in the room began to smile as they saw that Kat was fine. Only Dean seemed to be mourning someone that wasn't meant to be mourned yet. Kat thought that it was kinda ironic to finally be able to see him break down those walls.

Kat- "Dean." she tried to say louder.

When he still didn't hear her she lifted a shaky hand and put it around him. She then began to slowly rub small circles on his back. She was comforting and at the same time trying to reassure him that she was fine. The touch caused Dean to tense and he pulled Kat away from him. Dean was then staring into her very alive eyes, which were meeting his red, dazzling, green eyes.

Dean was looking into those eyes and couldn't believe. It seemed like it had been forever since he had seen those eyes. He couldn't believe it. He really hoped that his mind was playing some cruel trick on him. She just didn't seem real. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like an eternity passed before he could finally form words.

Dean- "Kat? But you…" he trailed off not fully wanting to admit it. His eyes were pleading for her to say something.

Kat- "I know. I'm here…" she grabbed his hand and brushed it against her cheek.

Dean pulled Kat as close to him as possible and began to kiss her face all over. Phoebe embraced Sam as his emotions began to cause his knees to buckle. Paige couldn't help but laugh out of happiness as Piper and Leo looked on in joy.

Phoebe- "That certainly was exciting."

Paige- "You were very lucky. The only positive is that the demon won't be coming back now."

Kat- "Thanks to Leo. And thanks to Chris we're back to normal."

Piper- "Well, I think that everyone could use a little rest right now. We'll clean up later."

Dean got up and helped Kat up. Sam went over and gave Kat a hug more to prove to himself that she was really there.

Sam- "Don't ever do that again."

Kat- "I don't plan on it."

Phoebe- "Come on Sam. Let's give them some time a lone."

Sam nodded and followed Phoebe upstairs. Piper and Leo went over to the boys and began to play with them. Paige and Kat embraced and then she orbed over to be with Henry for the night. As Dean and Kat began to make their way over to the stairs, Kat began to sway a little and Dean grabbed her waist to steady her. She looked back and smiled at him and before she could stop him and protest, he was carrying her up the stairs to their room.

* * *

By the time they entered the room, their lips were intertwined. Once they made it to the bed, it didn't take long before their passion began to control them. As time went by, and a few tangled bed sheets later, with clothes thrown all over the floor, Dean and Kat laid in the bed talking. She was leaning on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

Dean- "That was worth it. Kinda. Never do that again. I don't think I've ever been…"

Kat- "Shhh… I know. Don't want ou to get too chick flicky there."

Dean- "Yah, I think I spent my limit today on those."

Kat- "So, since we're open now. I know you wanna know about Chris."

Dean- "And I now that you want to know about Cassie."

Kat- "I guess I'll go first since I scared you enough to crack through the Winchester emotional walls."

Dean grinned and then nodded for her to continue. This was the closest that they had felt in a long time. As they talked their fingers were intertwined in a very intimate, loving, caring way.

Kat- "We had fun. He was back from the future to keep Wyatt from turning evil and he and I just clicked. He was the first guy that even gave me half the feeling of when I was with you. For some reason I just let him in. It wasn't quite the same as with you but it was close. We understood each other but both of us had others that we were connected to. I was still stuck on you and he had someone in the future, I think her name was Bianca."

Dean- "So he had to go back?"

Kat- "Yes, I'd like to think that's where he is right now."

Dean- "Well, I met Cassie while dad and I were on a job in Ohio. She was finishing up college and she was just as stubborn as me. It took a while but we ended up getting pretty close. She was the first person I loved after you."

Kat- "So you loved her and dumped her?"

Dean- "I told her about the hunting. She thought I was crazy which I guess wasn't too far off. She thought I wanted to break up with her and then I had to leave with dad. She called for help a while ago, but the realist part of us made us realize that we wouldn't work."

Kat- "We are doomed to each other." she said smiling at him.

Dean- "Yeah, I can think of worse versions of hell."

Kat- "Because of this I just lost all of my freedom, didn't I?"

Dean- "You will never be out of sight."

Kat- "We'll see about that."

He pulled her closer to him, kissed the top of her head and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Phoebe and Sam stayed up most of the night talking. They shared all sorts of stories and the connection between them grew. They talked about past loves, battles, school, vision, siblings, and the future. They both knew that Dean, Kat, and Sam were leaving in the morning and promised to keep the relationship going. They had so much in common and were both beginning to truly feel love for one another. Then they both did something that they really needed and then fell asleep.

* * *

Dean got up really early and looked down to see Kat sleeping very peacefully. He quietly got out of bed and went downstairs to get some coffee. He was very pleased to see Paige down there with coffee already made.

Paige- "I made the power binding spell for you although I think that you should have asked her fist. And there's some for Riley to."

Dean- "It's the safest way. Thank you."

Paige- "Just don't let her know I was part of this because I still think it's wrong. But I can see you're doing it for her."

Dean- "So, how do I get her to take it?"

Paige- "Just put it in her coffee and she might feel a little lightheaded, but other than that she won't notice."

Dean- "Thanks again. For everything. Witches aren't so evil anymore."

Paige- "Yeah that's what white lighters are here for. And I don't want to kick or orb any part of you anymore either."

They exchanged smiles as Dean poured the potion into the coffee and headed back upstairs. Phoebe and Piper walked into the kitchen having overheard the previous conversation.

Phoebe- "I can't believe he's doing that to her."

Paige- "I kinda agree. He's only trying to protect her which he might just end up doing. He should at least tell her though."

Piper- "Wow, you did a complete turn around from before. And that's going to be their problem. We have another problem here."

Phoebe- "Another problem?"

Paige- "I think you already know what we're talking about." eyeing her sisterly.

Piper- "You know. You and Sam." raising her eyebrows.

Phoebe- "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Paige- "Would you just dish already!"

Phoebe- "We have a lot in common. He's a really good person and I know we'll be seeing him again…soon."

Piper- "Yep she likes him."

Paige- "Finally going for the good guy. And for once he doesn't want to kill us."

The sisters continued to have their bonding time while preparing for the day and getting ready to say, hopefully a short, goodbye to their friends.

* * *

When Dean got back up to the room with the coffee, Kat was still sleeping. Dean took a few minutes to just take comfort in watching her. Unbeknownst to Dean, Kat had been awake since he left. She could smell the coffee and feel him staring at her.

Kat- "Be careful or you might just stare a hole through me."

Dean- "And just how long have you been up? I have coffee."

Kat- "I can tell." turning over and starting to sit up to look at him better.

Dean walked over to the bed and handed her the cup. He leaned down and kissed her before taking a seat on the bed. He watched carefully as she drank her cup.

Dean- "You okay?"

Kat- "Yeah. Just the caffeine. Well I think we should get a shower before we wake up Sam."

Dean smiled as both he and Kat got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. They took a very long, hot shower full of distractions. When they were done they quickly got ready for the day and packed all of their d belongings back up. Then hand in hand they walked to Sam's room (which was Phoebe's room).

They walked in and saw Sam still laying fast asleep in the bed. Even in sleep Sam had a smirk on his face. Dean saw the way the room looked and had a look of a proud, very proud brother on his face. Kat just rolled her eyes thinking about just how much she missed not being surrounded by testosterone manly boys.

Dean- "Morning Sunshine!" pulling the covers off of Sam.

Sam- "Dean!" groggily.

Dean- "Well seems you had a very successful night. But we have to head out soon to make it to PA in a reasonable time. So get your lazy ass up and get ready!"

Kat- "Sorry, you know how he is when he's ready. Personally I think he's scared of witches still."

Dean- "No. Paige and I made up. But jobs are jobs."

Sam slowly got out of the bed as Dean and Kat started to take the stuff down. It took Sam only half an hour to shower, dress, pack, and meet Kat and Dean downstairs. Dean was sitting on one of the chairs with Kat on his lap. The sisters were on the couch and Leo was sitting on the arm rest. They were all laughing and catching up. When Phoebe saw Sam she got up and stood next to him with a smile on her face.

Dean- "So I take it we're all ready here?"

Kat- "Whenever you are. I don't know about Sam though."

Everyone got up and shared in hugs as they said their goodbyes.

Paige- "It was nice to see you again and nice meeting your two partners."

Piper- "Anytime you're around stop by."

Phoebe (to Sam)- "It was very nice to meet you. I have a very good feeling that we'll meet again soon. Remember it's a gift and if you need anything let me know. Keep in touch and take care."

Sam- "I'll try and I hope to see you soon. I'll write as soon as possible."

They embraced in a kiss as everyone looked on. Dean started to open his mouth but Kat stopped him. She grabbed his hands and lead him over to the car. Dean went to the drivers side as Kat went to shotgun. A few minutes later Sam slid into the back. They waved on last time and headed towards PA. Dean slipped in his Def Leopard tape and smiled as "Pour Some Sugar On Me," came on as they pulled away from the house and were on their way.

The End


End file.
